1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque sensor, especially to a torque sensor that detects torque applied to a cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
When a conventional torque converter or torque sensor operates, one side of the torque sensor has to stay stationary while the other is applied with the torque. Therefore the conventional torque converter or torque sensor is unable to detect stresses, such as torque, pressure or the like, that acting between two moving objects.
However, in many situations, determining the torque acting between two moving objects is required, especially two objects that rotate simultaneously. For example, on a human-powered bicycle, force exerted to pedals will transfer all the way along adjacent contacted objects, which are all moving simultaneously, and eventually reach a rear wheel. In this case, a conventional torque converter or sensor is nowhere to be installed and thus is unable to be used on a bicycle to detect and measure the force exerted by a rider.
Doing exercise on fashion bike or on cycling equipment is quite common to daily life, a big pity is that the strength or power of the user can not be easily determined and shown off, nor has further calculations of the amount of exercise been achieved.
To overcome the defects of the conventional torque sensor, the present invention provides a simple and reliable torque sensor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.